Trailer Hijas de la Noche
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Un conjunto de 7 tráilers del que será mi próximo fic, mismo que me muero por empezar a escribir y que creo que muchos esperan con ansias, espero les gusten todos los que se me ocurrieron, serán un total de 7 antes de los datos, subiendo uno por semana
1. Batalla de leyendas

_**Aquí les dejo el primer tráiler de mi próximo fic; "Hijas de la Noche", pero esto no significa que el fic "Guerras Vexacon" ya este por acabar, ya que eso no tendría lógica en mí, pero como informe antes, he pensado y no pienso poner biografías para los datos, en lugar de eso, voy a poner una serie de avances narrando las distintas partes que tendrá este fic, de ese modo tendrán una idea detallada de como podrán crear a su personaje, pero OJO, aun no estoy pidiendo los datos, estos los pediré una vez que termine con los Tráilers, los cuales calculo serán 5 o 6, sí, me inspire mucho para esta idea, así que por el amor de Dios, no me den datos aun, de antemano muchas gracias.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=mlcu90Gmo7g**

 **www. youtube watch? v=sltJ_KUy0gQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=BhcaVZay1OA**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del primer avance**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Batalla de Leyendas**

… **Una ciudad destruida…**

El enorme agujero que quedo en el lugar donde antiguamente fue la poderosa e imponente ciudad de Metrópolis, mismo que quedo tras la cruel broma del Guasón.

… **Un sueño roto…**

Superman cargando el cuerpo inerte de Lois Lane, el amor de su vida, al tiempo que colocaba una mano en el vientre de su amada, sin poder sentir ni escuchar aquellos dos maravillosos latidos.

… **Una venganza cumplida…**

Superman llegando a Ciudad Gótica, entrando a la estación de policía y matando al Guasón, quien en ningún momento dejo de sonreír ni de reírse de aquel modo tan tétrico que lo caracterizaba.

… **Dieron inicio a una nueva era de terror…**

-¡Ya no habrá más guerras, no más violencias, ni muertes, a partir de hoy, todo el mundo deberá someterse a mi voluntad y los que no lo hagan serán destruidos!-anuncio Superman.

… **Cuando los héroes más grandes…**

… **Se convierten en las peores amenazas…**

Superman, Diana, Flash, Linterna Verde/Amarilla, Cyborg, Raven, Damián como el falso Nightwing, Shazam, Aquaman, entre otros aliados a Bane, Black Adam, Siniestro, Gatúbela y otros villanos megalómanos.

… **Buenos amigos se convierten en enemigos…**

… **Amigos matando amigos…**

Superman matando a Flecha Verde, Canario Negro, Lex Luthor y a Shazam sin pestañar ni lamentarse.

… **Solo hay una esperanza…**

Batman se encontraba en la Bati Cueva, preparando su nueva arma, misma que usaría en contra de Superman, al tiempo que reclutaba a un grupo de valientes que lo ayudaran en esta difícil batalla.

-El momento de la verdad se acerca y la hora de que el Hombre de Acero sea sometido ha llegado-sentencio Batman mirando su pantalla.

En la pantalla se ven imágenes de Starfire, Linterna Verde John, J'onn el Detective Marciano, Chico Bestia, Lince, así como un trío de nuevas y poderosas heroínas que Batman recluto, un grupo llamado las Crystal Gems.

… **Una batalla por la liberta…**

Alexandrita haciendo acto de aparición y enfrentándose a Diana en una feroz batalla, al tiempo que varios Linternas Verdes hacían acto de aparición, guiados por John a la batalla.

Superman golpeando a varios Linternas Verdes y atacando a todos los que se le oponían, matándolos sin piedad.

-¡Clarck! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo!-declaro Batman apareciendo.

-Que así sea entonces viejo amigo-señalo Superman endureciendo la mirada.

… **Dos leyendas enfrentadas…**

… **Justicia vs Opresión…**

… **Noche vs Día…**

… **Hombre vs Dios...**

Una tremenda batalla librándose entre Batman y Superman, con el Caballero de la Noche usando su nueva y mejorada armadura, devastando gran parte de la ciudad.

… **Pero nadie sabe…**

… **Que Superman y su Régimen…**

… **No son el verdadero enemigo…**

-El sello se ha roto-informo una voz imponente, pero que al mismo tiempo se notaba muy angustiada.

-Él ha despertado-.

Un fondo completamente oscuro, sin ningún tipo de luz, cuando dos diabólicos ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar en medio de esa oscuridad, al tiempo que una risa macabra se escuchaba.

" **Hijas de la Noche"**

 **Batalla de Leyendas**

 _ **-"Recordaras que yo fui el único hombre que te venció"-**_

 **PROXIMAMENTE EN FANFICTION.**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Con esto concluimos con el primer avance, espero que el próximo lo pueda subir dentro de poco, a lo mucho en el capítulo 15 o 20 de "Guerras Vexacon", aunque es más probable que una vez que lo tengan mejor detallado.**_

 **RECUERDEN QUE AUN NO ESTOY RECIBIENDO DATOS DE OC, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR EVITENME ESA PENA.**

 **ES MAS PROBABLE QUE SUBA UNO A LA SEMANA, ASÍ QUE ESPEREN EL PRÓXIMO LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA AMIGOS.**

 _ **Nos vemos…en Guerras Vexacon…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Nueva Generacion

_**Hora del segundo tráiler, el cual creo que les parecerá bastante interesante, ya que no solo narrare algunos hechos que ocurrirán en el fic, sino que también brindara otra posibilidad, así que espero les guste, ya que también voy a señalar algo que ya me tiene un poco harto y que me gustaría que ya le dieran su merecido desde hace mucho tiempo.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=mlcu90Gmo7g**

 **www. youtube watch? v=sltJ_KUy0gQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=BhcaVZay1OA**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del tráiler 2**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Nueva Generación**

… **Finalmente Superman fue derrotado…**

Batman golpeando y pateando a Superman-No fue fácil hacer esto, requirió mucho tiempo y costo una fortuna, por suerte tenía ambas-.

-Tendrás que matarme-.

-No, ni siquiera a ti, ya murieron muchos-.

… **El Régimen ha caído…**

Todos los miembros del Régimen, quienes fueron alguna vez los más grandes héroes del mundo, siendo llevados a prisiones especiales, antes de subir, Flash miró a John y le sonrió, el Linterna Verde le contesto la sonrisa y asintió con orgullo.

… **Pero el daño…**

… **Ya está hecho…**

En el mundo de los Dioses, un gran alboroto se había desatado-El sello se ha roto, los hechos ocurridos en el Universo 1, así como la casi muerte del Avatar en el Universo 3 y las acciones imprudentes de Zamasu en el Universo 10 han provocado que el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal se destruya-.

-Él ha despertado-.

… **Un mal más antiguo que el tiempo…**

-Ni todos los Dioses juntos podríamos detenerlo, tenemos que pensar en algo y pronto-.

… **Un regalo de los cielos…**

-Este cofre contiene mi propia luz, una luz que se liberara solo ante aquellos que lo merezcan y que sean las representaciones mismas de las mayores Virtudes Humanas-.

-¿Quiénes son merecedores de tal poder y regalo?-.

-Las acciones de Zamasu me han demostrado que a veces hasta los Dioses nos equivocamos, por ese motivo, no nos corresponderá a nosotros buscarlos, será tarea de aquel que convirtió el poder de las tinieblas es una fuerza de justicia-.

… **Un hombre con voluntad de Dios…**

… **Será quien inicie la gran búsqueda…**

-No me interesa formar parte de un nuevo equipo o de entrenarlo-dijo Batman retirándose.

-Se llevó el cofre ¿verdad?-.

-Se lo llevo-.

-Típico-.

… **Una búsqueda que puede salvar a los Universos…**

-¿Cómo te llamas jovencita?-pregunto Batman mirando a una muchacha en la calle, la cual estaba muy lastimada, golpeada y sangrando de sus labios.

-Me llamo Sunset Shimmer…y lo que haga no es de su interés…-replico la chica entre dientes.

… **Una nueva vida…**

-Esto es ridículo, soy la aprendiz de Batman, su heredera ¿Por qué motivo tengo que perder mi tiempo yendo a la escuela como todos los demás idiotas de mi edad?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-El Sr. Díaz y yo creemos que sería bueno que conviviera con chicos de su edad y no solo se dedique a enviar criminales al hospital tras golpearlos hasta dejarlos medio muertos-señalo Alfred.

-Es lo menos que se merecen-dijo Sunset sonriendo.

-Bienvenida a Canterlot High, soy Twilight Sparkle y espero que nos llevemos bien-.

-Como sea-gruño Sunset.

… **7 chicas de mundos diferentes…**

Twilight Sparkle, la chica prodigio, la mente más brillante que haya llegado a estudiar en Canterlot.

Sunset Shimmer, la chica dura y severa, con un pasado triste y doloroso.

Rainbow Dash, capitana del equipo de fútbol, basquetbol, atletismo, entre otras actividades físicas.

Applejack, la orgullosa chica vaquera, amante de la buena comida y del trabajo duro.

Rarity, la mejor modista de toda la escuela, diseñadora de todo tipo de atuendos únicos.

Fluttershy, la tímida chica, amante de los animales y fiel creyente de ser amable con quien sea.

Pinkie Pie, la chica fiestera, organizadora de los mejores eventos de toda la escuela y presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

… **Unidas por un poderoso lazo…**

-¿Cómo es posible que ustedes sean tan buenas amigas siendo tan diferentes?-cuestiono Sunset.

-¡Porque las diferencias hacen las mejores amistades!-declaro Pinkie Pie.

… **Y por un mismo destino…**

Las 6 chicas ayudando a la nueva aprendiz de Batman a pelear con un grupo de maleantes que la tenían acorralada, a pesar de que ella en ningún momento se los pidió, todo ante la mirada fija de Batman.

-Impresionante-dijo por debajo.

… **7 chicas con un gran futuro por delante…**

-Sé que ustedes vienen de mundos diferentes, pero todas tienen algo en común, tienen un alto sentido de justicia, pero les falta mucho por mejorar, quiero que acepten ser parte de un nuevo equipo que estoy formando, me ayudaran a proteger Gótica y el resto del mundo, serán conocidas como las "Hijas de la Noche"-señalo Batman, provocando que Rainbow cayera de espaldas al suelo.

-Se desmayó-informo Applejack.

… **Nuevas heroínas ascenderán…**

… **Magic Star…**

-¡Batman confía en nosotras y no podemos defraudarlo!-.

… **Firebird…**

-¡No necesito su ayuda, nunca he necesitado la ayuda de nadie!-.

… **Lighting…**

-¡Yo ya era asombrosa y ahora somos aprendices de Batman! ¿Qué puede ser mejor que esto?-.

 **Huntress**

-¡Quieto ahí zorro ladrón!-.

… **Lady Diamond…**

-¡Solo porque vamos a combatir a los criminales de Gótica no significa que no podamos lucir fabulosas!-.

… **Serafín…**

-Eso no suena…muy amable…-.

… **Arlequín…**

-¡Y he aquí la nueva mascota del equipo…Gommie el Lagarto Asesino!-declaro mostrando a un lagarto mascota con un antifaz, capa y atuendo muy parecido al del Robin.

-¿Está seguro de esto señor?-pregunto Alfred.

" **Hijas de la Noche"**

" **Nueva Generación"**

 _ **-"Será un largo y tedioso camino por recorrer"**_

 **PROXIMAMENTE EN FANFICTION**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Con esto concluye el Trailer de esta semana, espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda que tengan pueden enviármela por PM o en un comentario de "Guerras Vexacon", que es el fic que más checo en estos momentos por ser mi obra actual.**_

 _ **Aun no estoy recibiendo datos de los OC, así que evítense enviarlos ahora o no serán tomados en cuenta.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en Guerras Vexacon…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. La Gran Bestia del Mal

_**Es la hora del tercer avance del fic "Hijas de la Noche", en el cual finalmente sabremos qué es lo que planea hacer Drago y su gran regreso, así como también se mostraran algunas cosas que quizás los dejen con algo de dudas sobre sus OC, recuerden que cualquier duda que tengan me la pueden dejar en un comentario de "Guerras Vexacon" o por PM**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=mlcu90Gmo7g**

 **www. youtube watch? v=sltJ_KUy0gQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=BhcaVZay1OA**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del tercer avance**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **La Gran Bestia del Mal**

… **Hay una nueva cara de la ley…**

-¡Es por eso que con gran orgullo presento a la nueva comisionada de Ciudad Gótica! ¡La Comisionada Celestia!-.

-¡Al igual que Jim Gordon yo mantendré una alianza con Batman, ya que gracias a él estamos libres del Régimen de Superman!-.

… **Nuevas vigilantes en Ciudad Gótica…**

Batman mirando a sus 7 aprendices-Aunque ustedes van a ser un equipo independiente de mí, yo las guiare al principio, pero no esperen que resuelva todo por ustedes, ya que eso será parte del entrenamiento-.

… **Pero…**

… **Cuando hay un nuevo bien…**

… **Un nuevo mal surge…**

Una caverna oscura, donde un hombre se encontraba en el centro de un Pentagrama inverso, hablando con un oscuro ser de voz grave, suave y aterradora-El momento ha llegado, el sello está débil, es la oportunidad que he estado buscando desde hace años, tienes el medallón, úsalo y libérame-.

-Así será, el mundo aprenderá a temerle al diablo una vez más-.

… **El demonio se aproxima a la Tierra…**

Los dioses se encontraban sumamente alarmados-Esto no es bueno, el sello está débil y aunque él aun estaría encadenado a su prisión, si se abre el portal será cuestión de tiempo para que se libere por completo-.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-.

-Tenemos que informar a Batman, debe preparar a los elegidos para esto, pero aun así necesitaran mucha ayuda-.

… **Tiempos desesperados…**

… **Requieren medidas desesperadas…**

Tras recibir la noticia, Batman convoco a los miembros de la Liga que se opusieron a Superman, tales como John, J'onn, Zantanna, Starfire, Chico Bestia, Tornado Rojo y las Crystal Gems.

-Normalmente esto no se debe hacer, viola las reglas impuestas por la Presencia hace siglos, pero la situación es alarmante, por eso hemos traído a 5 guerreros de diferentes dimensiones para ayudarlos-.

… **Guerreros de otros mundos…**

-Soy Korra y soy el Avatar-.

-Hola, soy Goku-saludo el guerrero Saiyajin junto con Vegeta, Piccolo y Trunks del futuro.

-Aun con esta fuerza necesitaremos más ayuda-dijo J'onn mirando a Batman.

-Concuerdo-.

Batman dirigiéndose a la prisión donde estaban los miembros del Régimen-¡Es por eso que necesitamos su ayuda en esta situación!-.

-Eres un tonto-dijo Raven riéndose-no sabes a quien te enfrentas, él es el mal, el origen de todo, la gran bestia-.

-Cuenta conmigo Bats-.

-Gracias Barry-.

… **Una nueva batalla ha comenzado…**

-¡Ras! ¿Acaso te das cuenta de lo que planeas?-cuestiono Batman.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, ya es hora de que la Tierra vuelva a renacer y para lograrlo primero debe ser destruida junto con toda la impureza-señalo Ras.

-¡Eres un asqueroso saco de mierda!-gruño Sunset.

Una batalla contra entes malignos, el medallón de la bestia y el portal abriéndose, dando paso a él…

… **El mal supremo…**

… **El origen de las tinieblas…**

… **El dios de los demonios…**

… **HA LLEGADO…**

-Batman, finalmente nos conocemos, la oscuridad frente a la oscuridad-dijo Drago con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

… **Un poder descomunal…**

Goku y Vegeta siendo derribados por Drago, seguidos por el resto de los héroes y guerreros que lo atacaban de distintas direcciones.

… **Un enemigo invencible…**

… **Solo una esperanza…**

Batman cayendo al suelo con fuerza, dejando alarmadas a las chicas-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-grito Twilight.

-¿Pero qué? ¡Ese tipo es muy poderoso!-exclamo Rarity asustada.

-¡No importa, Batman confía en nosotras y no podemos defraudarlo, él nos dio una oportunidad, cree en nosotras! ¡Yo también creo en nosotras! ¿Qué dicen ustedes?-pregunto Twilight mirando a sus amigas.

-El cofre está reaccionando-dijo Batman alzando la vista.

-¿Hum?-.

… **7 Armas…**

… **7 Luces…**

… **7 Elegidas…**

… **7 Virtudes…**

… **Un mismo corazón…**

-¡No dejaremos que lastimes a nuestros amigos!-.

-Chiquillas estúpidas-.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Están dañando a ese monstruo!-exclamo Piccolo.

-¡Pero no podrán ganarle, ese sujeto tiene un poder que sobrepasa hasta a un dios!-gruño Goku.

-Nuestra única opción es devolverlo a su prisión, necesitamos el medallón de Ras-indico Batman.

… **La Guerra entre la Luz y la Oscuridad…**

… **Entre el Bien y el Mal…**

… **Ha comenzado…**

Las 7 chicas juntando sus armas y atacando a Drago con un poderoso rayo de luz, mismo que impacto contra el rey con mucha fuerza.

" **Hijas de la Noche"**

" **La Gran Bestia del Mal"**

 _ **-"La era de las tinieblas ha comenzado"-**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Con esto ha concluido el Avance de esta semana, espero les haya gustado, ya que finalmente vieron a Drago en acción, como siempre les recuerdo que cualquier duda que tengan pueden enviármela por PM o dejármela en un comentario de "Guerras Vexacon", como ustedes lo prefieran.**_

 _ **Del mismo modo les recuerdo que aún no estoy recibiendo OC, de hecho, creo que primero abriré un nuevo concurso para escoger el tema para este fic, pero todo dependerá de cómo vea que avance el tiempo y mis fics en estos días, sin nada más que añadir me despido de ustedes mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mi éxito en esta página tan grandiosa.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en Guerras Vexacon…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. El Regreso del Guasón

_**Es la hora del cuarto Avance de este nuevo fic, antes de comenzar les daré unas aclaraciones, ya que yo me equivoque con algo.**_

 _ **No serán 6 avances, sino 7, lo que significa que para el séptimo avance será cuando notifique cuando voy a comenzar a recibir OC, por lo que pido un poco más de paciencia.**_

 _ **Del mismo modo les notifico que antes de los OC, voy a abrir el nuevo concurso para la búsqueda del tema para ese fic, pero toda esa información la daré hasta el último avance.**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del cuarto avance**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **El Regreso del Guasón**

… **La primera batalla ha terminado…**

Todos los miembros de la Liga, así como los guerreros de otros universos uniendo sus ataques contra Drago.

… **El bien prevaleció…**

… **Por ahora…**

-¡Regresare!-bramo Drago antes de ser enviado de nuevo a su encierro.

… **El entrenamiento ha comenzado…**

… **Las 7 Virtudes deben prepararse…**

-¿Qué fue lo que paso allá afuera?-cuestiono Batman.

-Es lo que no sabemos-dijo Twilight.

-Estuvimos increíbles contra Drago, pero no pudimos hacer nada contra unos ladrones de cuarta-dijo Rainbow Dash con pesar y vergüenza.

-Les hizo falta dirección, organización, liderazgo, necesitan un líder-señalo Batman-Twilight, Magic Star, tú serás la líder-indico Batman.

Twilight quedándose muda ante aquella indicación, al igual que las demás-¿Por qué me eligió a mí?-pregunto Twilight cuando estuvieron a solas.

-Te elegí como líder porque vi lo que hiciste en la batalla con Drago, las inspiraste a pelear en equipo, pero hay otro motivo por el cual te nombre líder, necesito que ayudes a Sunset-.

… **Un alma lastimada que debe ser sanada…**

-Cada una de ustedes sufrió de distintas maneras durante el Régimen de Superman, perdieron seres amados, sus sueños se destruyeron, entre otras cosas, pero pese a todo, salieron adelante y los superaron, pero Sunset aún no puede dejar lo que le paso atrás, por eso quiero que tú la ayudes, sálvala de su propio dolor-.

… **El mal tiene muchos rostros…**

-Ahora que esas 7 niñas poseen la luz de mi hermano sus destinos están marcados, mis guerreros se encargaran de eliminarlas cuando llegue el momento, pero Batman, él también es una amenaza a mis planes y solo tú puedes lidiar con él, por eso he llamado tu alma y estoy dispuesto a devolverte a la vida ¿aceptas las condiciones que te impuse?-.

-Las acepto-dijo un hombre con una macabra sonrisa.

… **El príncipe del crimen…**

… **Resucitara…**

-¡Hola Ciudad Gótica! ¡El Guasón ha regresado!-declaro el tétrico personaje, provocando una mirada de horror en todos los testigos-Oh no, tus ojos no te engañan Bruno, después de todo ¿Quién me conoce mejor que tú?-.

-El Guasón, el peor enemigo de nuestro maestro-señalo Rainbow entre emocionada y asustada.

-No era un concurso de popularidad, él es un demente, un monstruo-señalo Batman recordando todo lo que hizo.

… **Ha vuelto…**

… **Más peligroso y letal que nunca…**

-Creo que sé cómo hacer que las Bati Mascotas no sean tan nobles como se supone que deben ser-señalo el Guasón malignamente.

El Guasón llegando a la prisión, donde se encontraba Superman-No te levantes Clark, solo es un viejo amigo que viene a visitarte ¡Hola Superman!-.

… **Un plan de venganza…**

-¡Esta es una oportunidad de oro para todos aquellos que vivieron aterrados y oprimidos por el Hombre de Acero, la oportunidad de vengarse, pueden golpearlo, masacrarlo y hacerle lo que quieran!-.

-¡Esto es malo, tenemos que informarle a Batman cuanto antes!-exclamo Twilight alarmada.

-Lo siento Sparkle, pero esta es la oportunidad que he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo y no dejare que nadie se entrometa-.

… **La furia puede ser su propia destrucción…**

-¡Tú me arrebataste todo! ¡Me quitaste todo lo que amaba! ¡Me quitaron todo lo que me importaba!-bramaba Sunset sin dejar de golpear a un debilitado Superman, mientras el Guasón se reía.

-Ya basta Sunset-dijo Batman apareciendo junto con las chicas-yo sé que te falle Sunset, que les falle a todas, no estuve cuando más me necesitaban, peor estoy tratando de ayudarlas-.

-¡Lo único que quiero saber es porque! ¿Por qué motivos nunca lo mataste cuando lo tuviste en tus manos?-.

-Aun tienes muchos que aprender-dijo Batman con calma.

-¡Por favor Sunset no lo hagas!-suplico Twilight.

-No cruces la línea-pidio Fluttershy y poco a poco, las demás comenzaron a pedírselo.

-Por ahora viejo amigo, por ahora-dijo el Guasón riéndose de aquella manera que lo caracterizaba.

" **Hijas de la Noche"**

" **El Regreso del Guasón"**

 **-"** _ **Eso es, eso es lo que quiero ver, una hermosa sonrisa"-.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bueno, con esto ha concluido el avance de esta semana, espero les haya gustado, ya que como acaban de ver, no solo tendrán que lidiar con los ejércitos de Drago, sino también con el peor enemigo de Batman, la mayor pesadilla de Gótica y quizás del mundo, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen.**_

 _ **Esta es una pregunta que me he estado haciendo desde que vi la película de Batman "El Misterio de Capucha Roja" y es que cuando Batman explica que nunca ha matado porque de hacerlo no se podría detener en mi opinión, el que Batman se corrompa, se vuelva un tirano y un asesino es mucho más aterrador que la idea de un Superman tiránico, pero esa es mi humilde opinión, a mí me gustaría escuchar la suya.**_

 _ **¿Creen que un Batman tirano y asesino sea mucho más aterrador que Superman como un cruel tirano? Como ya señale, mi opinión es que sí.**_

 _ **Cualquier duda que tengan por comentario en "Guerras Vexacon" o por PM**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en Guerras Vexacon…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. Maestros Oscuros

_**Es el momento que han estado esperando, el quinto avance de "Hijas de la Noche", así como también la aclaración de las dudas que tenían sobre los 7 guerreros más poderosos y letales de Lord Drago, espero que les guste, porque realmente es la parte que más esperaban.**_

 _ **No olviden que aún no estoy recibiendo los datos de los OC y que en el séptimo avance dejare todas las indicaciones, tanto para el concurso del tema como para sus personajes**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=mlcu90Gmo7g**

 **www. youtube watch? v=sltJ_KUy0gQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=BhcaVZay1OA**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del Quinto avance**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Maestros Oscuros**

… **El príncipe del crimen…**

… **Ha regresado…**

El Guasón reapareciendo en pantalla de televisión anunciando su próxima maniobra para atraer a Batman a pelear como en los viejos tiempos.

… **El caos y la histeria…**

… **Vuelven a Ciudad Gótica…**

Cientos de cadáveres encontrados con aquella espeluznante sonrisa que era capaz de traumatizar a cualquier, así como también algunos con un corte en sus labios que asemejaban a la sonrisa.

… **Pero esto…**

… **Es solo el comienzo…**

En una prisión ubicada en otro mundo, misma que albergaba a un solo prisionero, los guardias llegaron con un plato de comida-Muy bien Abzu, ya conoces la rutina-.

-Por supuesto que la conozco, lamentablemente no me podré quedar, ya que mi amo me ha llamado-sentencio Abzu con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

-¡Tiene su espada!-.

-¿Cómo es posible?-.

-El amo me ha llamado, es el momento de ir por los otros y responder su llamado-.

… **Nuevos enemigos…**

 **...Se aproximan…**

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Abzu ha escapado!-.

-¡Así es mi lady!-.

-Esto es malo, no hay duda alguna que irá por sus compañeros y luego al Universo 1, tenemos que informarle a Batman y a las Elegidas cuanto antes-.

… **Las tinieblas se fortalece…**

-El amo nos ha llamado, debemos atender su llamado-.

-¡Me deben una comida!-.

-Ya me estaba acostumbrando a este lugar-.

-¡Voy a quemar todo este maldito sitio!-.

-Solo esperen un momento, quiero despedirme de unos cuantos amigos-una risa desquiciada y macabra.

-¿Viniste a rescatarme a mí antes que a tu novia? Que halagador-.

-Iremos por ella ahora, luego partiremos hacia el Universo 1, hay guerreras que el amo quiere que sean eliminadas-.

-Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver-.

-Yo jamás lo dude-.

 **...7 poderosos enemigos…**

-Los Maestros Oscuros han escapado de sus prisiones y ahora vienen hacia acá-.

-¿Quiénes son esos Maestros Oscuros?-pregunto Applejack.

-Son los guerreros de elite de Drago; Abzu, Amazu, Zaleska, Anubrix, Umbra, Eiki y Leviatán, cada uno de ellos representa uno de los 7 Pecados Capitales y son tan poderosos que ni los dioses pueden destruirlos, aunque eso es lo de menos, ya que ellos vienen por ustedes-.

-¿Por qué vienen por nosotras?-pregunto Fluttershy con miedo.

-Porque ustedes son las 7 Virtudes humanas, los opuestos de los Pecados Capitales y por tanto, las únicas que pueden destruir a los Maestros Oscuros-explico Batman.

… **Un enfrentamiento…**

… **Marcado por el Destino…**

-Cada una de ustedes representa una de las Virtudes Humanas y los Maestros representan un Pecado, así que cada una tienen un enemigo predestinado, el cual no podrá seguir existiendo mientras el otro siga con vida-.

-Ustedes no solo deben detener a Drago, también deben enfrentarse a sus 7 guerreros más temibles-sentencio Batman con seriedad.

… **Virtudes vs Pecados…**

… **Templanza vs Gula…**

Pinkie Pie parada en una piedra que daba al mar, cuando la gigantesca serpiente, Leviatán hizo acto de aparición, lanzándose sobre ella para devorarla.

… **Paciencia vs Furia…**

Fluttershy haciéndose a un lado, esquivando una llamarada lanzada por Eiki, quien solo sonrió de manera siniestra, al tiempo que preparaba un nuevo ataque.

… **Caridad vs Envidia…**

Rarity entrando a la casa de los espejos, misma que estaba a oscuras, camino con mucha cautela, mientras varios reflejos suyos aparecían en los espejos, cuando uno de ellos cambio a la sombra de Umbra.

… **Diligencia vs Pereza…**

-¡Muy bien momia asquerosa, voy a patearte el trasero!-declaro Rainbow Dash desafiante, provocando una risa en Anubrix.

… **Generosidad vs Avaricia…**

-No tenemos que hacer esto-dijo Applejack.

-Es inevitable, eso ya está decidido-expreso Amazu acomodándose sus gafas.

… **Castidad vs Lujuria…**

-Puedo ver dentro de tu alma, tus más profundos y oscuros deseos, así como a quien deseas más que nada en el mundo-señalo Zaleska sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!-bramo Sunset desafiante.

… **Humildad vs Orgullo…**

Twilight mirando fijamente a Abzu, ambos de manera retadora y seria-El momento ha llegado, espero que estés lista-dijo Abzu desenvainando su espada.

-Esto termina ahora-dijo Twilight desafiante, para luego lanzarse al ataque.

" **Hijas de la Noche"**

" **Maestros Oscuros"**

 _ **-"Si no eres capaz de enfrentar tus propios temores ¿Qué oportunidad tendrás de enfrentarte a mí?"-**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Con esto ha concluido este avance, finalmente lo que muchos ya esperaban, la aparición de los mejores guerreros de Lord Drago, los temibles Maestros Oscuros, quienes tendrán un enemigo predestinado en las Hijas de Batman.**_

 _ **Creo que esto debo hacerlo en cada avance porque en serio ya ha pasado que muchos me dan sus datos cuando no los recibo, aun no los estoy recibiendo, ya estamos a solo dos avances para que comience a hacerlo, pero recuerden que primero voy a abrir el concurso para encontrar el tema adecuado para este nuevo fic y luego empezare a pedir los datos, toda esta información será subida en el último de los avances, el cual vendría siendo el No. 7, para que estén atentos en ese momento.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en "Guerras Vexacon"…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. Combate Mortal

_**Muy bien amigos míos, este es el sexto avance del fic "Hijas de la Noche", lo que significa que estamos a solo uno más para poder abrir el concurso de la búsqueda del tema oficial y también para empezar a pedir los datos para sus OC, recuerden que aún no los estoy recibiendo.**_

 _ **Del mismo modo les recuerdo que los datos se pedirán inmediatamente después de que se cierre el concurso, toda esta información se dará a conocer en el séptimo avance, que ya será el último de esta serie de avances, espero les guste este y recuerden que cualquier duda con gusto la responderé.**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del sexto avance**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Combate Mortal**

… **El momento de la verdad se acerca…**

-La hora de mi regreso está llegando, deben preparar todo para cuando sea el momento, necesito almas, necesito destruir a las esperanzas del Multiverso, es hora de convocar el Combate Mortal-indico Drago a sus guerreros.

… **El plan del demonio…**

… **Se ha puesto en marcha…**

-Quiero presentarles a un buen amigo mío, él es Raiden, Dios del Rayo y de la Tormenta, protector de 6 mundos terrenales en los distintos universos-.

-Mucho gusto-saludo Raiden.

… **Una trampa mortal…**

-Drago ha convocado el Combate Mortal-informo Raiden.

-¿Qué es el "Combate Mortal"?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Hace siglos existía un torneo para resolver los conflictos entre dimensiones, dicho evento se llamaba "Combate Mortal", pero Drago lo corrompió y se volvió una lucha por la supervivencia, él quiere que se realice uno y las ha invitado a ustedes, así como a otros guerreros de otros mundos a participar-explico Raiden.

… **.Un torneo…**

… **Donde lo importante no es ganar…**

… **Sino sobrevivir…**

-En esa isla se llevara a cabo el torneo-informo Batman con seriedad.

-Deberán derrotar a los Generales de los Maestros Oscuros, luego se enfrentaran a ellos y si los vencen habrán impedido el regreso de Drago, pero si fracasan…-.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Twilight temerosa.

… **Viejos amigos…**

… **Viejos enemigos…**

Entre los participantes del torneo se aprecian a los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, el Régimen, los 5 Guerreros Z Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, el Avatar Korra y su equipo, entre otros.

-¡El torneo empezara mañana, atesoren estos momentos, porque pueden ser los últimos!-sentencio Abzu.

… **Batallas tremendas…**

… **Perdidas lamentables…**

-¡Acabalo!-.

-¡Hora de morir!-.

… **Un gran miedo…**

-¡No hay manera de ganar! ¿Cómo podremos detenerlos? ¡Son demasiado poderosos!-exclamo Twilight con miedo.

-Es cierto, son poderosos y es verdad, no podrán ganarles, no mientras no superen sus miedos-indico Batman.

-¿Quién dice que tenemos miedo?-cuestiono Applejack con desafío.

-Cada una le teme a algo, tiene un demonio interno; Pinkie Pie teme convertirse en el Guasón, Fluttershy teme no ser suficiente para el equipo, Rarity teme convertirse en una diva que no sabe de otra cosa más de que moda, Rainbow Dash le teme al fracaso, Applejack teme aceptar que incluso tú necesitas ayuda, Sunset temes volver a quedarte sola y Twilight, tú le temes a Abzu y a no poder vencerlo-.

… **Deberán vencer sus miedos…**

… **Para salvar al Multiverso…**

-¡Es nuestro torneo! ¡Nuestro destino! ¡Combate Mortal!-declaro Rainbow con firmeza.

-Vaya, al fin una de ellas entendió-dijo Raiden.

-Si-confirmo Batman sonriendo.

… **Un torneo…**

… **Con muchos giros…**

-¡Sé que todos esperan el enfrentamiento entre las Bati Mascotas contra nuestros Maestros Oscuros, pero este es un combate especial antes de esa batalla! ¡Veremos a los 5 Guerreros Z, al Avatar, a las Crystal Gems y a la trinidad, conformada por Wonder Woman, Superman y Batman luchar contra la criatura más feroz, devastadora y letal de todos los universos!-anuncio el Guasón riéndose.

-¡No, él no!-exclamo Batman aterrado.

Fue cuando un imponente monstruo verde, sumamente musculoso, con un cabello blanco, ojos rojos y con varios picos saliendo de su cuerpo hizo acto de aparición rugiendo.

-¡Será estos 12 guerreros vs Doomsday!-anuncio el Guasón.

-El Guasón controlando a Doomsday…es peor que una pesadilla-dijo Batman serio.

… **Nuevos poderes se revelaran…**

-¡Lo han conseguido valientes guerreras! ¡Al comprender que aunque cada una representa una virtud, están unidas emocional y espiritualmente han alcanzado el poder que sobrepasa a un dios! ¡El Modo Ángel!-.

… **La batalla…**

… **Virtudes…**

… **VS…**

… **.Pecados…**

… **HA COMENZADO…**

-¡Veamos si ya estas lista para enfrentarme!-reto Abzu.

-¡Terminemos con esto!-declaro Twilight.

… **Sin importar el vencedor…**

… **El resultado será…**

… **TERRIBLE PARA TODOS…**

-¡El portal se abrió!-.

 **-¡He regresado!-.**

" **Hijas de la Noche"**

" **Combate Mortal"**

 _ **-"Victoria perfecta"-**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Con esto hemos concluido con este nuevo Avance, el penúltimo, si se preguntan porque lo subí hoy es porque tuve una chance de hacerlo, así que me dije, bueno, ya lo tengo listo, tengo tiempo, así que lo voy a subir de una vez y pues aquí lo tienen, espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen, que para la noche subiré el nuevo capítulo de "Guerras Vexacon".**_

 _ **Esto no significa que ya estoy recibiendo los datos de los OC, todos esos se pedirán para el último avance, así como también se abrirá el concurso para los temas tanto de apertura como del final para "Hijas de la Noche", en ese avance pondré los datos que necesito, así como también la fecha límite para entregarlos, tanto en el concurso como en sus personajes, pero les advierto, voy a ser un poco más estricto esta vez con los datos de sus personajes, de modo que si ya quieren ir preparándolos los recomiendo mucho, les daré un poco más de tiempo, pero en cuanto dé el tiempo límite se cumplirá y no habrá excepciones.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en Guerras Vexacon…si Dios quiere…**_


	7. Batalla Final

_**Finalmente lo que todos estaban esperando, el último avance de mi próximo fic, mismo que considero será mi obra maestra, ya que voy a incluir muchas cosas y será mi primer fic "M", ya que también tratare de incluir un poco de Lemon y eso me está poniendo muy nervioso, ya que nunca he escrito algo así, pero daré lo mejor de mí, no les adelanto nada más, mejor disfrutemos del último avance.**_

 _ **Al final del avance se pondrán las notas de cuando se abre el concurso para el tema de apertura y cuando se cierra, del mismo modo los datos que se requieren para la participación de sus personajes y fechas, cualquier duda que tengan pueden mandármela por PM o en un comentario de "Guerras Vexacon"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=_1A9RoyzokM**

 **www. youtube watch? v=2RbsZhCb5VY**

 **www. youtube watch? v=U6KjiODhF40**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del último avance**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Batalla Final**

… **Ha llegado el final…**

El torneo finalizando, al mismo tiempo que un portal se abre y un poderoso estallido demoniaco surge desde las profundidades de la Tierra.

… **Él es la fuente del mal…**

Una bestia de oscuridad infinita, maldad absoluta, con ojos sumamente diabólicos, así como la risa más tenebrosa que alguien haya escuchado jamás hacía acto de aparición.

… **Como tú lo puedes ver…**

… **No lo podrás vencer…**

Todos los que presenciaban aquello se llenaban de terror e impotencia, pues la gran bestia del mal finalmente había logrado su regreso.

… **Él es un demonio cruel…**

… **Unas veces es Azbel…**

… **Otras veces Lucifer…**

… **El Rey Drago…**

… **.HA LLEGADO…**

-¡Este es el final de todo!-declaro Drago riéndose malignamente.

-¡Todo el torneo fue una trampa, no importaba el ganador, él iba a conseguir su regreso!-exclamo Batman.

… **.El final…**

… **El apocalipsis…**

… **Ha comenzado…**

Todos los universos sintiendo el estremecimiento que causaba la presencia de Drago, al tiempo que las leyes naturales comenzaban a alterarse drásticamente.

… **Los 4 jinetes…**

… **Están cabalgando…**

Drago riéndose al tiempo que su ejército avanzaba por todas direcciones, trayendo el final a todos los mundos, todos los reinos y universos.

… **El momento llego…**

… **La batalla final…**

… **COMIENZA…**

-¡No dejaremos que hagas tu voluntad!-declaro Twilight.

-¡Vamos a detenerte aunque nos cueste la vida!-aseguro Sunset.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero que intenten-.

Una tremenda batalla comenzando, la Liga de Justicia y sus aliados uniéndose al ataque contra Drago.

… **Enemigos volverán de la tumba…**

-¡Esta vez no podrás vencerme estúpido Saiyajin!-.

-¡Vas a pagar por haber arruinado mis planes Avatar Korra!-.

… **Almas atrapadas entre dos mundos…**

-Los que mueren de una forma cruel e injusta no logran el descanso eterno tan fácilmente y eso los hace un suculento manjar para mí-señalo Drago al tiempo que devoraba las almas de Nightwing, Arrow, Canario Negro y de Lois frente a los ojos de sus amigos.

… **El poder parece…**

… **NO SER SUFICIENTE…**

Los Dioses descendiendo y atacando a Drago con todo lo que tenían, iniciando una batalla devastadora contra el maligno demonio, pero…

-¡Vegeta no tenemos opción!-grito Goku.

-¡Maldición! ¡No puedo creer que vuelva a hacer esto!-gruño Vegeta.

-¡El Gran Vegeto se encargara de eliminarte monstruo miserable!-.

-¡Gems! ¡Formemos a Alexandrita!-indico Garnet mirando a sus amigas.

… **Solo la fe…**

… **Logra que los límites…**

… **SE DESTRUYAN…**

-¡Nada de lo que hacemos funciona!-grito Rarity aterrada.

-¿Este realmente será el final de todo?-pregunto Fluttershy asustada.

-Aun no, no lo olviden, ustedes 7 son las Virtudes Humanas, tienen la luz de la Presencia, sé que pueden hacerlo-señalo Batman.

… **El infierno se desatara…**

… **Y un rayo de luz…**

… **SERA REVELADO…**

Un destello de luz brillando a lo lejos, captando la atención de Drago y de todos los presentes.

" **Hijas de la Noche"**

" **Batalla Final"**

 _ **-"El arcángel de la vida debe renacer"**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y con esto hemos concluido los 7 avances, espero les hayan gustado, ahora lo que todos esperaban, el momento de…olvídenlo, estoy cansado, me voy a hacer la meme…**_

 _ **¡No! ¡Los engañe! Lo prometido es deuda, así que comencemos con el concurso**_

 _ **-**_ **Como con mis últimos fics estoy buscando un tema de apertura y de final para esta nueva obra, la cual considero será mi obra maestra, deberá tener una buena letra y un buen sonido.**

 **Además de que el o los ganadores van a salir desde el principio hasta el final del fic, también les daré la oportunidad de que escriban una aventura para las chicas, en la cual si desean podrán ir a cualquier universo y conocer a personajes de otros mundos o simplemente una misión que ustedes quieran que Batman les haga realizar.**

 **El concurso se abrirá una vez que se suba el capítulo 31 de "Guerras Vexacon" y se cerrara en cuanto suba el capítulo 33, cualquier tema que sea subido antes o después de este tiempo no será tomado en cuenta.**

 **Y ahora lo que todos esperaban, los OC:**

 **Estos son los datos que pido:**

 **-Nombre del personaje y si tiene un alias cual sería**

 **-Apariencia física, tanto en forma de civil como en su alter ego**

 **-Carácter y personalidad**

 **-Bando (si es un héroe, un villano, un oficial o simplemente alguien neutral)**

 **-Biografía, breve y clara, no quiero que sea ni muy larga ni muy corta, sus vivencias antes, durante y después del Régimen.**

 **-Poderes o habilidades, me preguntaron si podían ser Meta-Humanos, si tienen esa opción, pero no quieran ponerlos como un ser súper omnipotente como Superman o la Mujer Maravilla, etc. También si tiene algún tipo de arma.**

 **AUNQUE EL FIC TENDRA EL TEMA DEL MULTIVERSO PREFERIRIA QUE TODOS SUS PERSONAJES FUERAN EXCLUSIVAMENTE DEL UNIVERSO 1, ES DECIR, DONDE SE DESARROLLARA TODA LA HISTORIA, YA QUE ASÍ ME FACILITARIAN MÁS LAS COSAS.**

 **LOS DATOS SE COMENZARAN A RECIBIR A PARTIR DEL CAPITULO 36 Y SE DEJARAN DE RECIBIRLOS EN CUANTO SE SUBA EL CAPITULO 37, YA QUE COMO LES DIJE ANTES, ESTA VEZ VOY A SER MAS ESTRICTO CON EL LIMITE DE TIEMPO, PERO CONSIDERO QUE LES ESTOY DANDO EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA PLANEAR MEJOR A SUS PERSONAJES Y ACOMODARLOS DE MODO QUE QUEDEN BIEN A LA HISTORIA, DATOS QUE SE RECIBAN ANTES O DESPUES DEL TIEMPO LIMITE NO SERAN TOMADOS EN CUENTA.**

 **PROXIMAMENTE SE SUBIRA EL CAPITULO 30 Y EN CUANTO EL CAPITULO 31 SE SUBA PODRAN COMENZAR A DEJAR SUS TEMAS DEL CONCURSO Y PARA LOS OC SERAN HASTA EL CAPITULO 36, ASI QUE TIENEN UN TOTAL DE 7 CAPITULOS PARA PREPARAR BIEN SUS DATOS**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan pueden enviármela por PM o dejarla en un comentario de "Guerras Vexacon"**

 _ **Un abrazo y un saludo a todos los amantes de los Fics y de las buenas series, próximamente con este fic en Fanfiction, nos vemos luego mis amigos**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en "Guerras Vexacon"…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
